


The Witching hour

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Gore fans, Greg has a pack, Horror Festival, Horror fans, Light Angst, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Sherlock is a good brother, Teen AU, Teenstrade, Werewolf costume, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft is dressing up as The Phantom of the Opera in the hopes of getting Gregory Lestrade to like him without knowing it's him.





	The Witching hour

**Author's Note:**

> Something written in a day, hope is of your liking. 
> 
> Thanks to Ame_Myc for the idea!

Every year, on All Hallows Eve, he raises. All year he’s been waiting, watching, wandering in the halls. No one can see him, but he sees everyone. He knows all your secrets, but he graces you with his mercy and doesn’t reveal them to anyone, but know, he shall use them against you if necessary.

 

On All Hallows Eve, he’s at his most powerful form, he shall rise at midnight, he shall torn every street looking for the one he wants if necessary… luckily it will not be necessary, he knows exactly where the one he wants most will be, and he will find him amongst all the people, because he knows him, and he knows what his costume will be, the boy has perfected the werewolf costume, it’ll look so real it’ll be scary for mere mortals, but not for him, he is a creature of the night, and he loves all things scary and dark.

 

All Hallows Eve shan’t pass without him having whom he most desires. He’s got all he needs. “The Horror Festival”, celebrated every year from 9 pm on the 30th of October to 9 pm on November 2nd. He, of course would be there on THE night, the most important one, it was on the 31st that everything good will happen and he won’t miss anything.

 

The love for gore, horror and mystery was something they both shared. They were in the literature club together, that’s where he found out everything about Gregory Ambrose Lestrade, the boy of his dreams and most exquisite nightmares. They speak about horror films and novels almost every day when they see each other in the locker rooms, and in each club meeting, but he wants to know more, he watches him from afar and it used to be enough, but not now, he craves him, and he shall work to have him.

 

He practiced the makeup quite a lot this year, it was perfect, he had no doubts about it. He looks at his horrific sight in the mirror and smiles. Nose less, lipless, sunken-eyed face, like a centuries old skeleton covered with dead, rotting flesh. He finishes and calls his brother, he is his best critic, just because he has no filter and it’s really, really… truthful, even if it hurts you.

 

“You look hideous.”  he says, arms crossed on his chest.

 

“That’s perfect.” he smiles and put the black hair wig on, making sure the hair looks as real as can be, he nods, thinking he’s done a good job with it.

 

“Would you be able to tell is me?”

 

“Wrong question, brother… the real one is: Would a stupid person be able to tell, is you?... the answer is no, they won’t. Are you going to wear the mask?”

 

“Yes, if I don’t no one would be able to tell I’m the Phantom of the Opera.” he said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I did it from scratch, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

 

“Put it on then, let’s see.”

He took the mask from a box and put it on, careful not to ruin the makeup, it’s dry and it won’t come off easily, but he was still careful about it. He then turns around, making his cape flow, ending with it over his mouth, in a distinct Count Dracula pose making Sherlock rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re such a dork…”

 

“You’re one to talk, brother mine.”

 

“Fuck off, and good luck making Lestrade like you, looking like a monster it’ll be a miracle if he looks at you twice.”

 

“Why are you like this?”  he shakes his head.

 

“I’m just saying the truth, he’d like you more like yourself.”

 

“I’m not sure of that and I can’t risk the fragile friendship we have, we’ve talked about this.” he stops the need to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

He had a plan, he was going to kiss Gregory, tell him he liked him, but he won’t reveal his identity, if he revealed his identity he was going to be rejected and if he was rejected wearing the costume, he’d never know it was him, he even used a voice modulator, just to be sure, he build it himself.

\-------------------------

 

He had been stopped several times for people to take pictures with him, the makeup was a success, everyone commented on how realistic it looked. He was getting annoyed because he wanted to find Gregory before The Witching Hour.

 

The Witching hour was when the costume contest winners were decided, and he was participating, also he was pretty sure Gregory was too. When he was beginning to feel defeated, he saw him. The mad boy was howling at the moon, messing around with some friends that were werewolves too, no one looked nearly as realistic as Gregory though. He approached him and tried to smile, some of the others took a step back.

 

“Hello… you’re… Erik, right?”

 

“Right, I am. No one has told me the exact name.”

 

“I like it, you look...wow… so realistic, is gross.” he smiled, reaching out with his claws tentatively to Mycroft’s face.

 

“Can I?”

 

Mycroft nodded. “Be careful, though.”

 

Greg passed his hand softly in one if the flesh parts and smiled brightly.

 

“That’s so… outstanding.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So… you wanted to say something, right?”

 

“Yes, I want you to dance with me.”

 

Greg opened his eyes, surprised.

 

“What? Really? Urm… yeah, sure.”

 

They walked into the dancing area, some upbeat music was playing, one Mycroft had never really heard, but Greg took the lead, putting his hands on Mycroft’s hip and dancing wildly, in a minute Mycroft was dancing too, thinking that it was good to let go for a while, that he needed to let go in order to get Gregory, that he would do anything for a single kiss. They danced a couple of songs, ended up with Gregory dancing behind Mycroft, hands on his hips while they both swayed to the music, until they put a slow song and Mycroft got nervous, he almost fled, but Gregory had him by the hips and turned him over, taking his hands and putting them around his neck, they danced slowly, talking about the festival and the things they saw and wanted to see, agreeing on going to see them together, until the song was over. Mycroft thought it was a great opportunity to kiss him, but in that moment, they made the first call for the costume contest.

 

“Ten minutes… did you participated?”

 

“Yes, you?”

 

“Yes, in the group one with my pack, I’m gonna go find them, see you in The Witching Hour?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

He watched him go and start howling, he laughed. Gregory was really special. And he had missed his moment, he wondered if he would have another one like that.

\--------------------

 

Mycroft won second place, just because someone went dressed as some pop culture character and everyone voted for that person, but his costume was better prepared, he was sure of it. Greg and his pack won first place in group category and once the prizes were given, Mycroft ran to meet Gregory where they had agreed.

“Congratulation on your prize… urm… Erik.” he hesitated, the hadn’t exchanged names.

 

“You too, Gregory.”

 

“Am I that obvious? Do we go to school together?”

 

“Nothing of the sorts, I just… I’m very observant. Your costume is perfect.”

 

“Yet yours is even more so… I don’t really… do we go to school together?”

 

“Yes, we do.”

 

“Tell me your name then.”

 

“If we stay here we are going to miss the exhibition, The Witching Hour will soon come to an end and the exhibition is up until then.” he tried to distract him.

 

“You’re right come on!” Greg took his hand and all but ran to the exhibition, were there was luckily no line to enter. They got in and decided quickly to go to the movie room first, they had an exhibition of original poster of horror classics, and even a few iconic costumes.

\-----------

 

It was almost two in the morning when they finished going to all the places they had planned for the day. Mycroft didn’t want to return home just yet, he didn’t have his kiss, but his mummy told him to get home by three, he didn’t find a perfect moment again, maybe he would have to take any moment and make it the perfect one.

 

“Hey, do you wanna go grab a bite? I’m starving… just across the street there is a fish and chips place… or would you rather not?”

 

“No, I’m starving too, let’s go.”

 

Mycroft decided to be bold and took Greg’s hand, the boy didn’t let him go so he took it as a good sign. They kept their hands joined for the rest of the way and only got separated when absolutely necessary. When they were done eating, they kept walking around the pier hand in hand.

 

 _This is it, he shall be mine, On All Hallows Eve, where I’m at my most powerful, just lean in, Mycroft, just kiss him._ He kept repeating in his head, encouraging words until he couldn’t take it anymore, leaned in and kissed Greg, and Greg kissed back but just for a second, then he pulled back and looked scared.

 

“Look… Erik, I… GOD I’m such an idiot, I know I’ve been giving you signals and… you’re not wrong I kinda like you but I’m in love with someone else… I kept thinking that this person is never going to like me back, so I could forget them with you, but it feels wrong, like I’m deceiving you and I don’t want to be that guy.”

 

Mycroft felt himself choking back tears and just nodded, getting up and inside the festival again, where he could get his stuff from the locker he paid and got home, he teared the latex in his face apart, crying as he walked, he must be looking like a mad man, but it was very in character, unrequited love… he dug himself in, it was the Phantom curse the he dug himself in it, he should’ve picked another costume, what an idiot. He took his stuff from the lockers and sat in a nearby box in a corner to put the latex in his bag, his face must look worse with all the bits off in different places, but he didn’t care. Some people passed him by and looked at him with pity, he was sure no one cared that much, and he ought to stop crying in public, but he couldn’t stop, he was trying, and he couldn’t. He took a deep breath and walked out of the festival, hoping the walk home would clear his head.

\-----------------------

 

“Oi! Lestrade! What did you do to Holmes?”

 

“I…? I haven’t seen him, what do you mean what I did? Didn’t do anything, fuck off.”

 

“Wait… Donovan just told me he was the Phantom… she saw him take the mask and half of the makeup off, he was crying… you didn’t know? I though you knew and that was why you’ve been with him all night, satisfying that crush of yours…honestly I thought you too were in bed by now.”

 

“No, The Phantom wasn’t Mycroft… he wasn’t.”

 

“Donovan saw him.”

 

“Where is she?” he asked, finally standing up.

 

“She’s working the lockers… she s…” Greg didn’t let him finish, he pushed past him and ran in the direction of the lockers, jumping the counter of service.

 

“Sal told me what you saw?”

 

“Your little freaky crush, he was the Phantom and was crying in those boxes a few minutes ago, he’s gone now, he paid and went away. What did you do to him? Thought today was the day you two would finally stop dancing around each other and stop making us all crazy.”

 

“I didn’t DO anything! FUCK! I have to find him.”

 

“He’s gone, took his things, maybe he’s at home already.”

 

Greg shook his head and jumped the counter back and went running to the exit. _If he’s walking home I can catch him… hopefully… FUCK! How didn’t I notice? His voice was off… and…. FUCK that was a good costume… WAIT Mycroft’s into me… he kissed me!! AND THEN I RUINED IT BECAUSE OF HIM…. WHAT THE HELL? THAT’S SO FUCKED UP ROM COM SHIT!!_

_\-------------_

 

_He’s in love with someone, must be someone from his pack… luckily, I didn’t reveal my identity, maybe I can try next year… no, that’s stupid. He would never want me._

 

“MYCROFT! STOP!” he turns around and if he hadn’t recognized Greg’s voice he would be a bit scared, seeing a werewolf run in your direction.

 

“Gregory, not now. I’m tired…”

 

“NO, wait wait wait! Please! It’s you! I… I didn’t realize you were Erik…wow! That was a really good costume, congratulations!” he shakes his head, trying to focus on his point without getting distracted.

 

“It’s you! It’s you I’m in love with...I rejected him...you, fuck! This is weird… I mean I didn’t know Erik… you...FUCK! Look, I’m in love with you, I like you, have for quite some time now and I never in my wildest dreams thought you could like me too. Smart, sophisticated and funny when you really know him, Mycroft Holmes. I’d like to try that kiss again, please.”

 

“You like me? ME?” he frowned but Greg just nodded, took his face on both his hands and claimed his mouth in a hard, desperate kiss.

 

“I do… I really, really do… why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I thought you’d reject me… so I tried tonight, where I could be someone else, thinking that there was a little chance that you’d like me...thinking that it wouldn’t hurt if you rejected me… but turns out, it hurt just the same.

 

“I’m sorry… but I couldn’t get Erik’s hopes up when I was thinking about you all the time… would you let me kiss you again?”

 

“As many times as you’d like.”

 

They both smiled and kissed again, kisses full of promises of tomorrow, of tomorrow and forever.

 


End file.
